Problem: Add.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ ${5}$ $.$ ${7}$ $5$ $2$ $.$ ${0}$ Because ${52}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ ${5}$ $.$ ${7}$ $+$ $5$ ${2}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $7$ $.$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({15} + {52}) + {0.7}\\\\ &=67 + {0.7}\\\\ &=67.7 \end{aligned}$ $67.7 = 15.7 + 52$